kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Squishy
'''Squishies' are squid-like enemies that have been around since the first Kirby game. They are somewhat rare aquatic baddies, swimming through the water every so often. Even rarer will they appear on land, walking slowly towards Kirby. They provide no ability when inhaled and swallowed. Although Squishy is a regular enemy in most cases, Squishy is actually a staple in most spin-offs, such as Kirby's Avalanche and Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu. Squishy also appeared as the boss of a second level in Kirby's Block Ball. Here he was able to extend his tentacles, a technique which he would later use as a monster in the anime. Physical Appearance Squishy is a small white (or a light brownish-yellow in some games) squid with small beady eyes and a total of eight slimy tentacles. The two tentacles on either of his sides are noticeably longer than the six at the bottom, and are usually held upright at both sides of his head. In the anime, Squishy's true form greatly resembles his appearance in the games, but is much larger. His tentacles are thicker and more muscular in this appearance, and he is able to stretch them to grapple and hit his foes. As opposed to the small black eyes he has in the games, Squishy has glaring yellow eyes in this form. Prior to the fight, Squishy appears as a miniature version of his game design. In the Anime Squishy appears in the episode Dedede's Raw Deal. In this episode, Dedede starts up a small sushi restaurant in Cappy Town, but this really ends up being a ploy to defeat Kirby. The sushi restaurant expands from Cappy Town all the way through Kirby's house. Kirby ends up eating a small Sweet Potato, which prevents him from Inhaling and gives him a case of the hiccups. Kirby hiccups on a plate containing a small version of Squishy. Enraged, the small Squishy grows into its true form; a hulking kraken-like monster with stretchy tentacles. Strangely, in the anime Squishy has electrical based attacks, similar to Master Green from the games. After Squishy hits him around and zaps him with some sparks, Kirby is scared out of his hiccups, and able to inhale some of Squishy's sparks, making him Spark Kirby. After hurting Squishy with some spark attacks of his own, Kirby blasts him into the air and unleashes one last huge spark attack. The mass of electricity collides with Squishy, destroying him and leaving Kirby with tons of sushi that rains down from the sky. The giant form of Squishy, due primarily to its sheer size, faintly resembles the first Demon Beast Kirby faced in the series, Octacon. Squishy's mastery of electricity indicates that the ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 mini-boss, Master Green, may have been the inspiration behind this incarnation of Squishy. Trivia * Squishies look a lot and act (to a lesser extent) like Bloopers, an uncommon aquatic enemy from the Mario series. The difference is that Bloopers are very aggressive and travel in groups rather than individually, like Squishies. * Squishy also goes by the name "Sushi Monster". Artwork Image:Squishy(KA).jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land'' and Kirby's Adventure Image:Squishy(kdl3).jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:SquishyKCC.jpg|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' Gallery File:Squishy_Kirby's_Dream_Land_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' File:Squishy_Kirby's_Dream_Land_3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Squishy_Kirby_Tilt_'n'_Tumble.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' File:Squishy_Kirby_&_the_Amazing_Mirror.gif|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Image:Squishy_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains